


Everything Would Be Okay

by XuShuHao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuShuHao/pseuds/XuShuHao
Summary: Semi changes after losing his starting position as the setter. Tendou is concerned but hopes that brushing it off will convince him that Semi will be alright.





	Everything Would Be Okay

Semi Eita. He had set for Ushijima Wakatoshi hundreds of times since elementary school.

Shirabu Kenjirou. The first-year setter that seemed to take his starting spot like it was a piece of cake and thrown him onto the bench as a pinch server. 

Shirabu Kenjirou got into the school by the entrance exam, unlike most of the players on the team. His teammates were shocked. After all, they all had gotten in by the sports scholarship and wouldn’t have had any chance with the entrance exam.

“You passed the entrance exam too? Good, I’m so glad I’m not the only one now,” Semi sighed, slugging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up. 

Everyone was now staring at him.

“What?” He asked questionably.

“You…passed the entrance exam? One of the hardest exams in the prefecture?” Hayato slowly said, still in the midst of trying to process everything.

“I’m not sure what score I got but I thought it was okay,” Semi answered, shrugging. 

“You’re saying it wasn’t hard!? I practically flunked the exam! If it wasn’t for my sports scholarship, I wouldn’t have even had a chance! You’re not just jealous, are you? You’re not saying that for attention, are you?” Everyone was shooting complaints at him and Shirabu.

“Stop,” Ushijima said, and everyone stopped and looked up at him; everyone always listened to him when he spoke, since he rarely did. “I have played with Semi, and we have been good friends and classmates since elementary. It is true. He is one of the smartest people I have ever met. Do not doubt his intelligence, though it doesn’t mean his sports scholarship also played a role in his admission too.”

“I don’t know much about Shirabu yet but he is probably very smart too,” He continued.

Semi practically aced the entrance exam. Throughout his elementary and junior high school years, he had always been the top in his class; though no one really appreciated that. He had helped others in his class who were struggling, and he would do that willingly; much unlike other top students who arrogantly refused to. He was just a helpful type of person.

In his elementary and junior high school years, he had his way of working with his teammates, whether or not it was his usual fussing over other players not taking care of themselves enough, or giving one of those rare but soothing smiles he had. He satisfied the rest of the players on the court with comfortable tosses. He trusted his companions to spike with all of their might, and they trusted him to reliably toss to them. 

However, his tosses were still risky and Washijou disliked that. The Shiratorizawa team was known to be one of the most incomplete teams in the prefecture, only relying on the strength of the players, and Semi’s style was the complete opposite. Ushijima sometimes commented that his playing style was much like Oikawa Tooru, the setter of Aoba Johsai. They joked around saying that he should have gone to Aoba Johsai; which he did apply for but was unfortunately turned down. That was why when Shirabu came, Washijou almost did not even hesitate to switch them, even though Ushijima and Semi had been playing together for years. 

Washijou and Semi never really had a good relationship. When Washijou announced that Shirabu was to be the starting setter this year, Semi was actually already half-expecting that. Semi unconsciously seemed to be trying to steal the spotlight from Ushijima. Obviously, Washijou was going to prefer Shirabu over him.

“Shirabu,” Washijou said, and Shirabu raised his head and stood up a little straighter.

“Yes?” He asked.

“You’re going to be the starting setter this year,” Washijou said.

Sem tried to process what just came out of his coach’s mouth. He knew he was half-expecting that. Probably some of his teammates were expecting that as well. Several of his teammates looked turned their heads at them, but he refused to make eye contact. Shirabu bowed to Washijou.

 

“What is wrong with you? You useless son! With this, you will never be successful!” Semi’s mother screeched, giving the nine-year-old boy a hard, merciless slap.

His lip trembled, and tears were starting to form in his eyes. But he tried to keep them in, tried to keep them in as long as possible.

He had gotten an 80 and ranked #14 of the class on that test.

“Quit crying! You’re almost ten-years-old! Grow up!” His mother continued yelling. “Look at your older sister and brother! They are both very successful! At this rate, your younger sister will surpass you! This is what happens when you concentrate on volleyball! You will never be successful in such a sport! Just quit already and focus on your academics!”

“S-sorry for getting a bad score. Sorry for being weak,” Semi mumbled.

“You should be! Now go to your room and study!” His mother yelled.

 

Semi tried to convince himself that it was all just his fears getting the best of him, that he was still the official starter setter of Shiratorizawa, that everything was alright and would go the way he would want to. He knew very well that it was the reality.

Washijou dismissed them and they headed back to the lockers. The usual chatter was now replaced by silence as everyone showered, packed their bags, and one by one they left the gym and headed to their dorms. Tendou waited for Semi, who was the last one to leave the gym, and they walked back to their shared dorm together. 

Semi was not a person to let out his feelings. Letting out his anger would do no good for anyone, letting out his sadness would make him seem vulnerable, and no one would want to listen. He had to be perfect, just like his older brother and sister. It wasn’t before long when people started to notice that Semi changed. He already had a powerful jump serve, but he practiced it even more, staying an hour after training to do a hundred more. Tendou would frequently find himself staying an hour later at the gym, watching Semi finish his last jump serve of the day.

I thought Semi's serve was perfect already? Tendou wondered as Semi smashed one last serve across the net and onto the smooth wooden floor.

The former self-consciousness was gone and was replaced with carelessness as he started not being concerned about his appearance. His hair in between a messy bedhead and usual hairstyle. His dyed hair started to fade away at the tips, but he didn’t bother. Semi wasn’t a morning person, Tendou knew that very well being his roommate and making the biggest mistake of waking him up early as a prank. Maybe he had an especially rough morning.

“Semi-san,” Shirabu walked up to Semi after practice.

“What?” Semi asked, clearly not in the mood to talk to him after his team lost the practice game.

Of course, his team lost the practice game. How could the backup players beat the starter players? There was pretty much no way, especially when Ushijima was pretty much a point dispenser that Shirabu pressed almost every time.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but you need to stop acting this way,” Of course Shirabu knew what was wrong, and knew very well that he played a major part in it, but couldn't care less

“I don’t think I need to explain your behavior, but if you continue like this, you’ll probably have no chance next year," Semi shot a glare at Shirabu.

“Semi,” 

It was Ushijima this time, and Semi seemed more relaxed when he looked up at Ushijima and saw the familiar face. He had not talked to Ushijima in a while. 

“Hm?” Semi responded, calmer.

“You’ve changed a lot ever since Shirabu took your starting position,” Semi flinched. “I’m worried and concerned. I liked the way you were before,”

It was as if Semi was on the battlefield and was just shot by an arrow into the stomach; when a sword stabbed from his back at the same place.

It had been a several weeks after, and Semi seemed to be starting to let go of the grudge he held so long against Shirabu and Washijou. Maybe it was because of Ushijima’s words.

Semi was a good person. But when was the last time he insisted on helping someone else?

One day, Semi did not stay for extra practice.

“Oh?” Tendou commented on Semi’s behavior. “No extra serving practice today?” 

Semi nodded and started walking out. Tendou caught up with him.

“Oh~ What is the occasion? Does a lucky girl have a date with you? How nice,” Tendou teased.

Semi shook his head. “No, I just feel tired today. I have a lot of homework. Don’t even get me started on finals,” 

This was hard to believe. It would have worked on anyone else, but Tendou knew better. Semi pretty much already finished all of his projects and essays in advance; having an impressive skill of time management. Tendou always wondered how Semi was able to pull off such things.

“Wait,” Tenduo said. 

Semi turned around, crossing his arms, confused. Tendou took the time to look at Semi. Semi was not skinny. He had always had an athletic build. But he now seemed thin, despite the fact that he had broad shoulders. 

“Hello? You’ve been staring, and it’s dark,” Semi asked, annoyed.

“Can you help with my physics homework?” Tendou trying to think up something on the spot.

"Sure, you could have just asked," Semi snorted, turning around to walk back to the dorms.

“Alright, I thought about it, and I'm suspicious,” Semi squinted when they arrived at their room. "First off, we're roommates, and secondly you hate anything related to science with a burning passion, so you wouldn't even bother trying to get better at it,"

"Oh, I was trying to ask something, but I realized it would be better in private," Tendou excused, earning a raised eyebrow from Semi. "Have you been eating properly? I'm kind of concerned,"

Silence. Tendou started to wonder if Semi wasn't eating properly on purpose.

“Semi, you need to take care of yourself,” Tendou paused and gave a moment of thought. “Is this about Shirabu taking your starting position? You know that you're much better than hi-”

“Of course it’s because of that,” Semi interrupted. “It’s pretty obvious. What else would I hold something against?”

Semi looked up at Tendou right in the eye with such intensity Tendou felt chills. 

“Don’t compare him to me. We have different strengths and weaknesses. Washijou prefers Shirabu, and I'm okay with that. I acknowledge Shirabu’s strengths and abilities as a rival,” Semi said.

“You never answered my question. Have you been starving yourself?” Tendou asked in a serious tone.

"It's not your responsibility to take care of me, I'm still eating one meal a day, and I haven't collapsed at practice” Semi muttered, looking away.

Semi didn't deny, so Tendou took it as an indirect affirmation.

“Have you been doing this since Shirabu took your spot?” Tendou asked.

Semi stared at the floor, a silent affirmation.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You shouldn’t have made me worried,” Tendou said. 

A heavy breath and a few tears streamed down Semi's face as Semi tried his best to brush them away.

“Semi?” Tendou asked, alarmed. 

Tendou, throughout all of his years of being friends with Semi had never seen him cry. Semi was always the strong one, the support for everyone who needed it. But here he was shedding tears and Tendou did not know what to do.

Tendou walked over and wrapped his arms around Semi, not caring if the tears slowly wet his shirt.

“I didn’t want anyone to worry,” Semi’s said in a shaky voice, causing Tendou’s heart to break. “I guess I was raised that way, to keep all of my feelings to myself. I wanted others to trust me with their problems, not the other way around,”

Tendou stroked Semi’s hair and back.

“I didn’t want anyone to waste their time caring,” Semi said.

Tendou cupped Semi’s cheeks so that Semi had no choice but to look at Tendou straight in the eye.

“Are you serious? You’re always worth it. You’re so important to everyone. Shirabu taking the official starter spot as setter doesn’t make any difference,”

Semi's eyes widened as he looked up at Tendou, and Tendou tried to breathe. Despite the fact that Semi was crying, he truly was beautiful. Tendou managed to receive some oxygen into his lungs for his cellular respiration.

“Yes, really. I mean it with complete honesty,” Tendou nodded. “You’re an amazing and strong setter with a strategy that could work with any team. You’re smarter than people think, and you’re a great friend I can trust with my life. I think despite how everyone has been treating you right now, they really admire you."

Tendou smiled as he wiped the remaining tears that fell from Semi’s cheeks. 

“We probably should do homework,” Tendou pointed out.

“Yeah, sorry,” Semi smiled, a silent thank you hanging in the air.

Semi didn’t go to class or practice the next day. They were strict orders by Tendou, who insisted that Semi needed to rest up and actually eat something. He assured Semi that he would bring his finished homework to his class and bring the assigned homework for that day to their dorm. When Semi arrived at practice the next day, his fellow second years were fussing over him, asking where he had been if he was alright. 

“I’m glad you’re all better now,” Ushijima had said.

It was the first time in a while when Semi smiled.

“Yep!” He beamed.

As time went on, Tendou started to see a new change in Semi. He was starting to become his usual self again. The only thing he still kept from before was the competitive attitude he had with Shirabu. He was a lot more open now with Tendou because Tendou was there when he was at his worst, and helped him through it.

It has been a few months since that incident. Semi’s trying, he has been trying his best to eat three healthy meals a day and taking care of himself. Tendou was proud of how far Semi has come. 

 

They won. They won the tournament and qualified for nationals. Everyone was tired but satisfied. Tendou looked over at Semi. He knew Semi did play as a pinch server in the earlier matches, but not in the finals. He was worried that all of their progress would all go to waste.

When Semi noticed, he smiled, a reassuring smile saying “I’m fine” and “You did well.” Nothing needed to be said. No words needed to be exchanged. That was all Tendou needed to see to know that everything was okay. Semi got to play, and that’s all that mattered to them. Things were going to be okay.

When Semi reacted in such a way, some might have thought he was simply dramatic. But if you looked from the perspective of someone who dedicated so much of their school years to volleyball, you would have understood why he did. Being surpassed by a junior may be frustrating, having a junior who is too prideful for his own good is worse, and being suppressed so early in the race is no better. Semi's heart was too kind sometimes to say that Shirabu deserved it.

 

It was a new school year. Tendou was looking forward to it, but also dreading the fact that Semi would likely still be on the bench most of the year. Washijou always preferred Shirabu, and the second year was still making a pretty good impression of himself. It wasn’t that he did not like Shirabu. He had gotten into the school without a scholarship and had worked really hard to make himself known in a volleyball team full of scholars from higher ranked middle schools. He deserved such a spot on the team. But Semi was just as experienced a setter. He had his own tactics, strength, and weaknesses that competed Shirabu.

Semi might not have as careful of a strategy, he might prefer to give a chance to other spikers, rather than press the waiting point dispenser over and over again, something that Shirabu would do. Semi might have had a more reckless strategy, giving other players a chance to be useful on the court even if it was easier for their opponent. It was something Washijou despised, resulting in Semi’s spot on the bench as a pinch server.

However, Semi knows the players well. As a third year and as an experienced who played volleyball throughout almost all of his school years, he knows the capability of his teammates. It was not that Shirabu was unobservant and could not pick up patterns of others, it was just that Shirabu lacked as much experience playing with this specific set of players. 

While Shirabu lacked in physical strength and endurance, he made it up with a strategy of staying in the shadows. Semi was practically the opposite, enjoying the spotlight, and having great amounts of physical strength and stamina. Washijou just seemed to favor Shirabu’s way a bit more. Tendou hoped that Semi could still have multiple chances in games to play not only as a pinch server but set for Ushijima like they always have.

 

Shiratorizawa lost. For the first time ever since Ushiwaka stepped onto a high school volleyball court, Shiratorizawa lost. Tendou looked around at his shocked teammates, some staring at Karasuno with anger, others staring at the ground. Many were trying not to cry, to lash out, to control their emotions because they still needed to stay strong for the aftermath. The shock hit the third years the most, who had won the two years before. This was the end for most of their high school careers, and they couldn’t bear accepting that this is how it would conclude.

Tendou finally turned his face to Semi. Even though Semi was wearing a similar expression, Tendou felt like it hurt him more to see Semi rather than his teammates this way. Maybe it was because he knew what Semi was thinking.

“Hey,” Tendou said, placing a hand on Semi’s shoulder.

Again, no words had to be said. Looking into Semi’s eyes, his expression said “You did well. Don’t blame yourself. It’s no one’s fault. Don’t be too harsh on yourself. We all tried our best and that’s what matters.”

Semi smiled, a bittersweet one, but Tendou couldn’t help but smile back nevertheless.

 

This is it. Graduation. Tendou didn’t plan on continuing volleyball. Neither did Semi, who decided that if he wasn’t a regular in high school, then there was no chance to be one in college. They were going to different colleges, both their top choices though pretty far from each other, but they promised to always keep in touch.

Tendou was accompanied with Semi as they walked slowly from Shiratorizawa for the last time. They stayed at the school a bit longer, to reflect on those three years there. The sun was setting, making a beautiful orange and hue darken into pink, violet, and blue. There was a calming breeze, causing the blooming cherry blossom petals to fall lightly around them. It was silent, a bit awkward, but peaceful and nice. Tendou liked it.

Semi stopped. So did Tendou, looking at the other questioningly.

“So, hope to see you again sometime?” Semi asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” is all Tendou says, looking over at the beautiful sight that belongs to Semi.

Semi stopped and made eye contact. Tendou hadn’t even noticed that he was drawing closer until Semi was standing directly in front of him. 

It was Tendou who initiated the affection in the beginning, but it was Semi who initiated a more bold approach. Rising on his toes, he pecks the side of Tendou’s mouth. A short and sweet peck, but still leaves Tendou shocked and feeling warm and tingling all over.

Tendou didn’t know when, but his relationship with Semi as simply a teammate and friend grew into something more. When it did, there was no blushing or annoying pining. There were no moments where one of them would stutter while the other was completely oblivious. No times when their teammates and friends attempted forcing them together to finally confess. None of that slow burn getting together. The author was probably too lazy and too done to actually write all that getting together plot anyway.

They’ve waited so long for this moment. They had beaten around the bush so much that there was nothing but broken sticks and shredded leaves. It was a love based on reliable trust that they knew that would never be able to take away. 

The tides had calmed, they were on the shore, away from all threats of drowning again. Staring into each other’s eyes, they could live with this. They were okay, and as long as they were okay, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic that I started almost a year ago but never bothered to actually finish it. I guess I really liked this ship back then (and I still do), and maybe I got enough inspiration and motivation to write my own! 
> 
> I know canonly Semi is not as smart as I describe him, but then again there’s a lot of inaccurate things here. 
> 
> Since I started almost a year ago, I think my style has changed a lot and I’ve become more informed and realistic about things. I also can never come up with titles, since I just, write my ideas out without fully doing them. I definitely have a lot of other ideas though, and I want to put the soft fluffy KageSuga and KenHina headcanons I came up with into actual writing. 
> 
> Since it’s my first fanfic and there’s always room for lots of improvement, any comments or suggestions are welcome! I really want to improve on everything about my writing. I know some uncomfortable topics were mentioned here, though I didn’t really want to emphasize those parts throughout the rest of the fic. Simply reading it, I feel like it’s inaccurate, which it pretty much is since it’s not coming from personal experience. I know I had a few holes about these topics here and there, so I don’t mind being corrected for my mistakes. 
> 
> I didn’t know when I was going to post this, but turns out today is Pi day! To be honest, I love math (unless it’s those kinds of questions that I know what to do but I just can’t get the correct answer). So Happy Pi Day to all you fellow math nerds out there!
> 
> It’s also kind of a shame that because all of the snow my state has been getting, we using Saturdays, and we couldn’t do the walk-out on gun control today. It’s also really devastating and sad that Stephen Hawkings has been laid to rest. Rest in peace.
> 
> I hope that wasn’t too boring for you and that you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day!
> 
> Edit: I really hope I didn't romanticize it? I'm so sorry if I did and please let me know. Thanks so much. ;w;


End file.
